Talk:The Gundam Wiki
I have moved the previous entries here to the Community Portal discussion page. Please restrict the discussion on this page to the possible additions to the Main page itself. Propsed changes * Reorganisation of the main page to make it look like an introduction page rather than the cluttered mess it is in right now. The main page would be a frequent point of entry for users and we should do our best to make it look as friendly and attractive as possible to attract readers. * Addition of news updates from the Gundam scene. * Someone want to change the section titles to some other color besides bright eye-stabbing yellow? Navigation and many other stuff You may have noticed I've improved and/or added quite a few articles. Just figured it was sad some things wrong with this wiki, although it seems some articles were named dif, so you may see a few accidental articles that are more than one of the same thing (Only example I've seen is Dynstay Warriors Gundam, under the Gundam Listings some of them are Gundams already here just named odd or whatnot). I also added additional Navigation that lists by century and series, and moved it to the bottom of the page. I hopet his at least somwhat improves this page. Your welcome. --Chipmonk329 Changes Well collectively a group of people have changed the mainpage ! Please contribute more on suggestions and opinions for us to work with! Sealedsoul 12:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Template Technology I propose that we create a template for the various technologies that appear in the Gundam Series (GN Drives, Neutron Jammers, Satellite Cannon...). Has anybody an idea what such a template should include ? I suggest that we use templates like the ones on the Star Wars Wikia (example of Weapon Template). If no one has a problem with it, I will create such a template and include it in several articles about technologies. Diabound00 13:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *OK, after two and a half months off of this Wiki (most times), I created a simple Template which I will start to include into the technology pages. I hope no one has problems with this. Diabound00 09:25, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a really good idea. I think the articles need to be reorganized and standardize the articles. Here is an example of what I actually want to achieve: M9E Gernsback. It will make the page look much more organized and less cluttered. - plau 14:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Mess For whatever reason, the feature quote is total mess. Kuruni 14:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Own pages for different Striker Pack equipped suits Over the past few weeks, I have expanded the different articles of the Cosmic Era timeline. I plan to continue to do this but now I have a question regarding certain suits to ask. There are several suits which can be equipped with Striker, Wizard and whatever packs (Strike, Dagger, ZAKU, Dagger L...). Should I write an own article for every suit even if only the pack is different or should the suits be combined into one. I myself prefer the different articles for each suit. After all this is a Wikia and it would make it far easier to write the individual pages than combine all infos into one article, especially with suits who have so much packs like the Strike of the Impulse. Hope you agree with me. Diabound00 18:06, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * Just like current version, simply written the Striker Pack as equipment. The quickest way is link to invidual pack in striker packs article, but has section for each pack in MS article is better. Seperate it into several articles is the worst idea, especially when you think of Astray Outframe and its ability to equip almost everything ^_^ . Kuruni 03:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC)